Body Cast
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Gohan needs a science project and he decided to demonstrate casts. However, dummies are too expensive to use so Goku volunteered to be the 'dummy'. Check out the sequel 'The Trouble with Tuffles' after this.


All characters except for Laystar and Darvadar belongs to Akira Toriayma and Toei Animations. Those two characters belong to me. Anything that looks like it comes from Star Wars belongs to George Lucas. Many thanks to Nadia Rose for the major help. And this is also inspired by the cast fetish sites I came across. Yes, those exist.  
  
Body Cast  
By Maria Cline  
  
Goku entered his house one night and saw Gohan sitting on the table with a perplexed look on his face. "Hey, son, what's wrong?"   
  
Gohan smiled at his father. He hadn't changed after the seven years he had been dead. "I have to do a science project." He explained as he gestured to his book.  
  
"What's so hard about that? You're very smart." Goku asked as he sat next to him. While he knew he couldn't be much help to him, he had to try.   
  
"I know... but I can't think of a good project." Gohan replied as he stared into his book.  
  
"What about dinosaur tracks?"  
  
"Already done."  
  
"Bring in a dinosaur?"  
  
"That was not allowed after the incident."  
  
"You can show one of Bulma's spaceships."  
  
"I wanna do this on my own, that means getting my own materials. I don't want to win the science fair just because I know Bulma." Gohan answered.  
  
"Hmmm... I see." Goku frowned as he tried to think of something.   
  
"We need something cost effective and yet impressive." Gohan figured as he looked through his book. His eyes lit up. "Hey! I can demonstrate how to do casts!" Gohan then looked down. "But, it costs so much money for a dummy to use it on."  
  
Goku frowned and then grinned. "I can be your dummy!"  
  
Gohan facefaulted and asked, "What?"  
  
"You can do the casts on me and take me to school." Goku explained, "It won't be much of a big deal since we both know I can break out any time I want."  
  
Gohan nodded as he rubbed his chin. "Well... are you sure? You'll be immobile for almost all day. I'll have to do it to you the night before so I can take you to school. Do you really want to do that?"  
  
Goku shuddered at the thought of not being able to do anything for a day and then he said, "Well, I've been through worst! Besides, your mother always wanted me to help you in school. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, it will be unique." Gohan figured, "Okay! We can do it."  
  
*****  
  
Several days passed and Gohan and Goku were preparing for the big day. When Chi Chi heard about this project she was happy that Goku was finally doing something to support their son's education. Gohan bought the necessary supplies and prepared the presentation.  
  
Finally, the night before the big science fair, Gohan and Goku decided to start the big wrap. Goku came in the room wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. "I'm ready."  
  
Chi Chi and Goten were watching. "I'm so glad you decided to help Gohan with his schoolwork, Goku." Chi Chi said as she smiled.  
  
"Glad to help." Goku sat down in the chair. He took a deep breath as Gohan started to wrap his arm. Suddenly, he thought of something. "Gohan, can you let that dry? I want to see how easy it would be to break."  
  
"Sure." Gohan wrapped up Goku's hand in a cast. After it dried, the warrior flexed his hand and the cast shattered.  
  
"Just as I thought, it's too weak." Goku muttered. He took the wrap and focused on it.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Goten asked as he watched the process.  
  
"I'm enhancing the wraps with my power. It's a technique I use on my clothes so they're harder to tear." Goku explained as he stretched the wrap. "Good, now the cast should be harder to break."  
  
Gohan wrapped his father's hand again. Goku flexed his hand and he couldn't move it. "It worked! Okay, do the rest of my body." Goku instructed as he took more wraps and poured as much power as he could into those casts.  
  
"Okay." Gohan wrapped up Goku's body in an assortment of casts and slings. He labeled each cast with a black marker and always checked the strength of each cast before moving on.  
  
When he was done, Goku was wrapped up from the neck down in a thick cast with his arms up and his knees bent. He even had bandages around his head leaving only his face, fingers, and a vital part of his shorts exposed.  
  
"How do you feel, Dad?" Gohan asked as he picked up his father and put him in the recliner.  
  
"Pretty good for a mummy." Goku joked as he laid his head back. He flexed his body to test the strength of the casts. He grunted and then said, "You did a great job, Gohan. I can't move at all."  
  
"You'll have to sleep here tonight. I hope you don't mind." Gohan said as he admired his work.  
  
"I kinda expected that." Goku sighed as he looked up. Every part of his body was immobile; he couldn't even move his head much thanks to the neck brace. "I'm kinda hungry though." At once, the family face faulted.  
  
"I thought you ate before we did this." Chi Chi moaned.  
  
"I did, but I just feel hungry again." Goku said as he looked down sheepishly.  
  
"I'll feed you." Chi Chi kissed Goku on the forehead before going off to the kitchen.  
  
"Ummm... Daddy, can I show Trunks this?" Goten asked as he sat up nervously.  
  
"I don't see why not." Goku tried to shrug but failed.  
  
"Great." Goten got up and opened the door. "Trunks! Daddy said you can see him!"  
  
Trunks came in and saw Goku, wrapped up virtually head to toe in bandages. He snickered as he took a picture. "Aren't you uncomfortable in that?" Trunks asked amused, clearly showing the combined heritage of Bulma and Vegita's attitudes.  
  
"Not really." Goku answered.  
  
Trunks came up and tapped the cast. "This is cool. Maybe I can get Dad into one of these things." He smirked evilly.  
  
Goku sweatdropped and said, "I doubt Vegita would want to be in one of these things."  
  
Chi Chi returned with a sandwich and a glass of juice on a tray. "Trunks? What are you doing here?"  
  
"He wanted to see the cast job." Gohan replied for the boy.  
  
"I better go, Goten." Trunks said after taking another picture. "Mom is expecting me for bed in a few minutes."  
  
He smirked at Goku and then left.  
  
"Trunks is definitely related to Vegita." Goku said as he tried to nod.   
  
*****  
  
After feeding Goku, Gohan and Goten went to their rooms to get some sleep while Chi Chi and Goku slept downstairs.   
  
Goku watched Chi Chi set up the couch to sleep on. "You don't have to sleep with me. I'll be okay." The warrior insisted.  
  
"You can't move and if you break the cast, Gohan will have to make another." Chi Chi explained as she picked up a blanket and laid it over her husband. "You might need me. Besides, I don't like sleeping alone." She fluffed up a pillow and laid it under Goku's head.  
  
"Sorry." Goku said hesitantly as he looked down.  
  
"It's not your fault." Chi Chi kissed Goku on the cheek. "Now, you go ahead and rest. You'll have a big day tomorrow."  
  
*****  
  
Gohan yawned as he opened his eyes and then saw the clock. It was 8:00. "I'm late!" Gohan wailed as he jumped into his clothes and rushed downstairs. He snatched up his breakfast, his homework, kissed his mother and flew out of the window.  
  
Chi Chi blinked and then ran outside and yelled, "GOHAN! YOU FORGOT YOUR FATHER!" She rushed in and picked Goku up.   
  
Gohan stopped in mid-air and slapped himself on the head. "DAD!" He flew back down and landed to see Chi Chi with his father in her arms. "Sorry." Gohan laughed nervously as he put Goku on his back. Gohan held him by his arms as Goku managed to put his legs at the sides of Gohan's waist.   
  
"That's okay. I was getting a little worried." Goku said from Gohan's back.  
  
"Be sure to bring him back." Chi Chi advised as she scowled and handed Gohan his lunch. "Here's your and Goku's lunches."  
  
"Thanks." Gohan nodded and flew up again.  
  
The two flew off to school. "I'm so sorry for leaving you back there." Gohan apologized, "I was just running late."  
  
"Hey, I'm fine, just be glad your mom's strong enough to carry me." Goku chuckled.  
  
After a fast and interesting flight to school, Gohan and Goku landed close to the entrance. Gohan took out a wheelchair and put Goku in it. "There you go, Dad." Gohan said as he rolled his father up the ramp and into the building while receiving a few strange looks from the other students.  
  
"Hi, Gohan!" Erasa said as she came in carrying a huge plant. "Where's your science project?"  
  
"Right here." Goku said as he looked up. "I'm Gohan's dad, Goku."  
  
"Huh?" Erasa blinked as she held out her hand only to see she couldn't shake Goku's bound hands. Finally, she put her hands on one of Goku's encased hands. "Nice to meet you."   
  
"Dad is my model for demonstrating proper casting techniques." Gohan explained.  
  
"That's original. But... aren't you supposed to use a dummy for that?" Erasa wondered.  
  
Goku explained, "It costs too much. I'm Gohan's dummy for the project."   
  
"That's so sweet. I just love it when a father just puts himself into a project and yet lets his son do the work." Erasa said, "I have to go. Bye."  
  
"She seems nice." Goku commented as Gohan wheeled him down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, but she acts a little funny sometimes." Gohan said as he blushed slightly.   
  
Finally, they came up to Gohan's first class. "You know, I've never been to school before. I hope your teachers will let me stay with you." Goku confessed nervously.   
  
"I'm sure they will." Gohan wheeled Goku inside the classroom and placed him in the space next to him. **Oh man, I was hoping that Dad will see my school but not like this.**  
  
Videl's eyes widened as she leaned over. "Goku?! What are you doing in that cast?"  
  
"I'm Gohan's science project." Goku explained, "Hey, Videl."  
  
"Hi." Videl sweatdropped and then glared at Gohan. "You're using your own father as a science project?!"  
  
Gohan gulped as he backed away. "It was his idea."   
  
"Hello, class." Ms. Glish said as she entered the classroom. "I understand that some of you have brought your science projects with you. Can you please put your projects in the gym?"  
  
Gohan and Goku gulped and Gohan rose his hand. "Excuse me, Ms. Glish, my science project is my father in a full body cast. Can he stay with me?"   
  
"I don't want to stay in the gym by myself." Goku explained as he tried to raise his hand but only succeeded in raising his fingers.  
  
Ms. Glish and every other student stared at the two men. "Well... I suppose. Just move your father to the back and we can continue on our lesson."  
  
"Yes, Ms. Glish." Gohan bowed as he took Goku's wheelchair and placed him in the back. "Will you be okay here, Dad?" Gohan whispered to his father.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll just sleep here." Goku whispered back.  
  
"Okay, but if you need anything, just holler." Gohan nodded as he went back to his seat.  
  
The class went on and the students tried their best to pay attention. However, they kept on looking back at Gohan's science fair project/father. They had never seen anyone in a body cast before except in sitcoms and movies. Gohan had the hardest time paying attention. His own father was sitting alone, virtually helpless and had to endure a confusing lesson in grammar.   
  
"And so, the fragment sentence is popular in spoken speech but not in writing." The teacher droned on and then she heard a strange sound. She paused and looked up at the classroom. The students looked around and became silent. It was a distinct sound of snoring.   
  
Gohan recognized the snoring and looked behind him to see his father asleep. "Oh Dad."   
  
The students giggled at the sight and Ms. Glish scowled. "Mr. Gohan, can you please wake your father up? He's distracting the class."  
  
"Sure." Gohan got up and went to his sleeping father. "Dad?" Gohan whispered as he shook his father's body. "Wake up."  
  
Goku moaned as he looked up. "Is the class over?" He muttered.  
  
"No... you were snoring." Gohan replied as he grinned nervously.  
  
"Ooops." Goku squeaked as he looked down. "Sorry. I just got so bored."  
  
Videl watched the scene and felt sorry for the two. She was bored herself but she could move and keep herself awake. She went to the two. "Here." Videl reached into her pocket and took out a CD player. She put the headphones over Goku's head and said, "You can listen to this for a while."  
  
"Oh... cool." Goku nodded as he listened to an artist named 'Megumi Hashibra'. "Thanks."  
  
"You can give it back to me tomorrow." Videl said to Gohan. "That's very sweet of your father to be a project for you."  
  
"Yeah, he's like that." Gohan grinned as he rubbed his head. "We better get back."  
  
"Right." Videl smiled back as she blushed and then the two students rushed back to their seats.  
  
Goku looked up as the two left and smiled. "Looks like Chi Chi will be right after all."  
  
*****  
  
English class flew by and Gohan wheeled his father down the hallway. The students stared at the odd two and finally one of them came up. "Say, Gohan..." Gohan looked up to see a small girl standing there. It was Nadia Rose.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ummm... is he all right?" She asked nervously pointing to Goku.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just Gohan's science project." Goku explained.  
  
"Oh..." She nodded mutely. "But, isn't it uncomfortable in that?"  
  
"Not really. Feels kinda nice... but I wouldn't recommend it." Goku laughed as a crowd started to form.  
  
"Come on, Dad. We better get you to the next class." Gohan said feeling uncomfortable about having his father being stared at.  
  
"Okay, bye." Goku said as he waved his fingers at the girl.  
  
Gohan's face blush bright red at the attention his father's condition had brought. He was one of those types who don't like attention (except when he was Saiyanman). Goku didn't seem to mind the attention, but on the other hand he didn't really mind much of anything except for world destruction-type events.  
  
The math and history classes passed by with great ease. His teachers allowed Goku to sit at the back of the classroom with the headphones Videl loaned him to pass the time. Gohan wasn't sure if his father could hear anything without the headphones but when the teacher talked about how Yajarobie saved the world from the evil aliens, Goku was giggling.  
  
Finally, it was lunchtime and Gohan showed a unique ability to hold two pairs of chopsticks at once. Simultaneously, he fed himself and his father at such speeds and in great amounts. Gohan would feed himself four rolls at once and then feed his father several rolls but only one at a time since Goku's neck was bounded. Gohan was eating and feeding faster than most of the students watching. Of course, watching two men (with one in a body cast) eating huge amounts of food attracted a bunch of attention. Luckily, neither one noticed.  
  
"Just a few more hours, Dad." Gohan said as he paused and took a drink of water. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm okay." Goku insisted as Gohan gave him some water. "I have no idea how popular you are at school."  
  
"Neither did I." Gohan said as he looked up and the students turned away. "Maybe the body cast was attracting attention. Do you think we made a mistake in choosing this as my science project?"  
  
"Not at all... I kinda like seeing this school and your classmates are so friendly." Goku commented as he pointed a finger at Gohan. "I've been in worst situations and remember, I can get out of this. As long as nothing bad happens, I'll be fine."   
  
Unfortunately, whoever was the god of fate and destiny had other things in mind. A pair of bright lights appeared and two figures with what looked like light sabers came out of them. One was dressed in all black armor and the other was dressed in all white armor.  
  
"Surrender, Laystar!" The one in the black armor boomed as he held up his red lightsaber.  
  
"Never, Darvadar!" Laystar screamed as she held up her own blue saber.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Goku frowed as he watched the battle, regretting the fact he couldn't move.  
  
"Wow... those guys sure can think of inventive science projects." A student said wide-eyed.  
  
Videl's eyes widened. She could sense that those two are far stronger than any other student, except for Gohan. She rushed to Gohan and asked, "Are they friends of yours?"  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan said as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Yah!" Darvadar screamed as he slashed his sword at Laystar and a blast appeared in the air. Laystar ducked the blast and it soared at Goku.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed as he pulled his father to the side and the blast passed by. The teenager scowled as he stepped up. His warrior instincts kicked in and any desire for a low profile vanished. "Stop it!" He screamed as he leaped between the two. The two fighters slashed at Gohan and the teenager just grabbed the sabers with his bare hands and held them. He can feel them singe his skin but he didn't care. He had suffered worst in his life.  
  
"How did he do that?" Darvadar gasped in astonishment.  
  
"I don't know. Lightsabers burn at the slightest touch but this man is holding them without flinching." Laystar whispered.   
  
The two just stared at him and turned off the sabers. At once, they knelt down and said, "Oh great warrior, train us!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and asked, "Huh?"  
  
Laystar removed her helmet and ruffled her short black hair. She looked Human. She bowed her head down and said, "I am Laystar of the Light Force. It is my duty to train under the strongest warriors. I was dueling Darvadar to build up my power." Gohan's jaw dropped. Laystar was a girl and a very human looking girl at that.   
  
Darvadar removed his helmet to show his own blond hair and blue eyes. "I am Darvadar of the Dark Force. It is also my duty to become strong and I was dueling Laystar to get stronger."  
  
Gohan looked between the two aliens and said, "So, basically you two were sparing?"  
  
"We are dueling." Darvadar said as he nodded, "Since you defeated us with your impressive power, we are bound to pledge eternal allegiance to you and learn your secrets."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped as he stepped back in shock. Two aliens with technology that would make Bulma jealous had just pledged eternal allegiance to him in front of everyone. "Errr... I don't have any secrets. I'm just born strong."  
  
"To fend off the lightsaber requires such power and yet you are so humble." Laystar said, "Now, you must lead us and teach us what you know!"  
  
"Uhhh..." Gohan looked down at his father and thought, **Dad, what should I do?**  
  
**Accept their proposal, these two are too dangerous to be left unsupervised.** Goku thought back.   
  
"Right." Gohan sighed as he crossed his arms in a serious manner. "Very well, I will guide you but you must stay with me. I am Gohan Son."  
  
"Look at those guys." The students whispered.  
  
"Great, how can I explain this to them?" Gohan moaned as he held his head.  
  
"You wish to remain unseen, Lord Gohan?" Laystar asked as she and Darvadar stood up.  
  
"Yeah, I like to maintain my privacy." Gohan nodded **Great, now they're calling me, 'Lord Gohan'.**  
  
"Allow us to show you our powers, Lord Gohan." Darvadar said as he raised his hand. "There was no battle here."   
  
The students looked around and then they said, "There was no battle here."  
  
Laystar nodded and held out her own hand. "Forget what you saw, it means nothing to you."  
  
"Let's just forgot what we saw." One student suggested. The others agreed and left Goku, Gohan, Videl, and the two aliens behind.  
  
"What just happened?!" Videl exclaimed finally finding the will to speak again.  
  
"You mentally persuaded the students to forget what happened." Goku realized, "Wow, you really must have strong wills."  
  
"It is the power of the Force." Laystar said as she looked at the man. He looked completely restrained but somewhat happy. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Goku and this is Videl, Gohan's girlfriend." Goku said as he tilted his head toward the girl.  
  
Gohan and Videl quickly choked and Gohan moaned as his cheeks turned bright red, "Dad... she's not really my girlfriend."  
  
"Why are you in that restraining device?" Darvadar asked Goku confused, "Are you a prisoner? Because you do not act like any prisoner I have ever seen."  
  
"Uh..." Gohan muttered as he tried to figure out the best way to explain to two aliens about the concepts of body casts and science fairs.  
  
Laystar clicked on an earpiece and a scouter appeared over her right eye. "You don't appear to be injured..." Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "That man is a Saiyan!"  
  
"You captured a living Saiyan?!" Davadar said, impressed, "You must be one powerful warrior."  
  
"It's not- He's... I'm just going to show him off!" Gohan exclaimed wondering what to do with two strange aliens who now seem to worship the ground he walked on. He slapped himself on the head. **That didn't come out too well."  
  
"So that is why is he outside." Darvadar said, "That is good."  
  
Gohan slapped himself on the head. Videl shook her head and decided to try to settle this. "Okay, Goku is Gohan's prisoner, he's going to display him in what we call science class. If you two want to follow Gohan, you will need to change into some Earth clothes; like what me and Gohan are wearing."  
  
"Of course, Lady Videl." Darvadar said as he bowed. "How do Earth warriors like yourselves dress?"  
  
"Uhhh... various ways." Gohan said nervously and then pointed to the various students. "Dress like those people."  
  
Darvadar and Laystar nodded and scanned around the various students. Finally, they pressed on a bunch of buttons and in a sparkle of lights their armor transformed. Laystar was dressed in a white blouse with a matching white skirt. Darvadar was dressed in a leather jacket, a black tank top, and a black pair of pants.   
  
"Nice..." Gohan nodded, "Okay, we better get back to class."   
  
*****  
  
She didn't know why but there was something different about this class. Ms. Cline adjusted her glasses and looked at the vast Home Economics classroom. "I know there's something different about this class." She looked at her grade book and did a quick headcount. **Okay, there are 23 students- wait a second. There's only supposed to be 20 even.** "Excuse me, who's here that's not supposed to be here?"  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Cline." Gohan said as he stood up, "I brought my father here and two... uh... exchange students."  
  
Ms. Cline nodded and then looked at the man in the body cast. "I see... why did you bring your father here if he's such in horrible condition? You should've taken him to a nurse or a hospital."  
  
"I'm his science project. I'm okay; I'm just covered in plaster." Goku chuckled as he grinned.  
  
"These students have the strangest projects." The teacher muttered and then looked at the two newest students. "And where are you guys from?"  
  
"They're from France." Videl quickly answered.  
  
"Ah... France. Never heard of it but if you will keep quiet then you may stay." Ms. Cline sighed but decided not to argue any more since Videl is a highly-respected student. "Now, today we'll be cooking pizza. I want everyone to get into groups of two." She looked at Goku and said, "You may stay out of this since you can't move."  
  
"All right." Goku sighed.  
  
The groups were set up and Gohan whispered to the two 'exchange students'. "Do you guys know how to cook?"  
  
"Of course we do." Laystar said, "We learned to cook from an early age. In fact we love cooking pizza."  
  
Gohan sighed in relief. "Good, you guys just do your best and don't attract attention."  
  
"Yes, Lord Gohan." The two aliens said in unison.  
  
Gohan went to Videl as his cooking partner. "I wonder where do they keep the pizza beast?" Darvadar wondered.  
  
"These Earth people must be a powerful race to handle such a pizza beast." Laystar commented.   
  
Goku sweatdropped and said, "Guys, pizza isn't a type of animal, it's a food."  
  
"Should we believe him?" Laystar asked the man.  
  
"Better not, he is Lord Gohan's prisoner and display piece after all."  
  
Goku moaned. **Those two will be trouble.**  
  
*****  
  
The entire class worked hard at their food. Videl and Gohan managed to cook up a beautiful pizza. The other students were just as successful. Goku's mouth watered at the scent of the food around him and he couldn't even budge out of his chair. **I hope they will let me taste some of that pizza.**  
  
"I think I got the food replicator fixed." Laystar said as she held up her tricorder against the microwave. "It's primitive but I think I have it."  
  
"I can't believe they gave us a non-functioning replicatior." Davadar said as he prepared himself to fight any potential pizza beasts.  
  
Ms. Cline came up to the two. "Have you finished your pizza yet?"  
  
"We have it, Ms. Cline." Laystar said as she pressed the buttons on the replicator. A plate with a slimey tentacle appeared and the girl took it out. "Here you go, one cooked pizza beast." A disgusting odor filled the air and everyone clamped their hands over their noses except for Goku, whose super Saiyan sense of smell left him nauseous. He struggled to move his hands and failed miserably.   
  
Gohan turned green as he walked toward the two aliens with a hand over his nose. "What did you guys cook?"  
  
"Pizza beast." Laystar said as she held up the plate.   
  
"That's... not our type of pizza." Gohan said as he grabbed the plate and tossed it into the garbage. The other students opened the windows.  
  
"Everyone, outside please." Ms. Cline said as she gestured for everyone to get outside.  
  
Gohan stared at the two aliens and the two just bowed their heads. "You guys really messed things up. Why didn't you tell me you don't know what pizza is?!"  
  
"We did know... we just didn't know about Earth pizza." Laystar said sheepishly.  
  
Gohan scowled at the two aliens and then shook his head. "That's okay. You're... not from around here."   
  
Suddenly, he heard a frantic telepathic call, **Gohan! Let me out!**   
  
Gohan's eyes widened as he looked around and screamed, "DAD!" He rushed inside the classroom and wheeled out a pale Saiyan. "Dad?! Dad! Can you hear me?" He quickly removed the neck collar and fanned his face.  
  
Goku moaned as he opened his eyes. He smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I just felt a little dizzy for a sec. What a stench!"  
  
"Do you need to get out of that thing?" Gohan asked, feeling stupid for leaving his immobile father behind again.  
  
"Nah... I'll be okay." Goku grinned as he looked up.   
  
"Since our classroom is now unavailable, you are free to leave." Ms. Cline said as she sweatdropped. "And Gohan, please take better care of your father."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."   
  
*****  
  
"I just feel so stupid." Gohan moaned as he wheeled his father to gym class.   
  
"You were distracted by two well-meaning aliens." Goku insisted.  
  
"I know... but I just feel bad about forgetting you, again." Gohan said as he put a hand on Goku's cased shoulder.  
  
"Where are we going, Lord Gohan?" Laystar asked.  
  
"Could you guys stop calling me, 'Lord'?" Gohan asked as he looked down.  
  
"Why not? 'Lord Gohan' has a nice ring to it." Videl chuckled at the sight of Gohan, two exchange students from 'France' and a man in a body cast going to gym. It's times like these she wished she had a camera.  
  
"You're not helping." Gohan muttered.  
  
Finally, they reached the gym where half of it was converted to the science fair and the other half was used for general use. "Okay, remember you two, you are exchange students from France." Gohan instructed.  
  
"Where is France?" Darvadar asked.  
  
"It's a fictional place from an anime show." Videl replied.  
  
*****  
  
"Any idea why we're here?" Krillian asked as he looked at his schedule.  
  
"Not really." Yamcha replied, "Trunks said that Gohan would bring something funny for the science fair."  
  
"Wonder what it could be?" Krillian wondered as he looked out of the window and into the gym. The class started to come in. The two warriors had taken a substitute coach job for the day to see what Gohan's project would be. The former monk watched the class intensely since Gohan would be in there. He walked in with Videl, two other teenagers and Goku in a wheelchair covered in bandages. "GOKU?!"  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha got up and looked over Krillian's head. Goku wasn't hard to spot with his wheelchair and bandages. "What happened to him?!" He exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know!" Krillian cried out in pure shock. He hadn't seen Goku in any sort of cast since the fight with Vegita so long ago. Back then, Dende wasn't on Earth, there were no rejuvenation tanks, and there were no more senzus. He couldn't figure out how Goku could be injured enough to be in a body cast and not get treated. "Do you think that there was a major alien invasion that we don't know about?"  
  
"We better get out there." Yamcha sighed as he opened the door and the two went into the gym.   
  
Gohan, Goku, and Videl gawked as Yamcha and Krillian came to them. Everyone tried their best to retain an impression that they were strangers. "Hey, Yamcha! Krillian! What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked shattering the impression.  
  
"Uhh... eh..." Yamcha said as he looked down at Goku. "We were substituting today. Goku... um... eh..." He had forgotten how to talk.  
  
Krillian spoke up for him. "Goku?! What happened to you?! Who beat you up and why is Gohan taking you here when he should be having Dende heal you?!"  
  
"Don't tell me Vegita tried to kill you again." Yamcha said, uneasy.  
  
"He is Gohan's prisoner." Darvadar explained much to Gohan's displeasure.  
  
"Gohan, did you do this?" Krillian asked pointing to Goku's body.  
  
"NO!" Gohan said as he paled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm okay." Goku said from his confinement. "Really, I'm not hurt, it's... kind of a long story."  
  
Yamcha and Krillian stared at the Saiyan. They were relieved and shocked at the same time about the explanation. "Okay..." Krillian calmed down and then realized that the student class was staring at him.   
  
"Okay! Why don't we start class today?" Yamcha said as he clapped his hands. He had a hard time figuring out an activity they can do that won't cause Gohan to reveal how strong he was. He thought of the perfect activity. "Today, we'll be running laps outside!" Yamcha said as he pointed to the outside doors. There was a collective group of moans as the students walked outside.  
  
"Umm... what about Dad?" Gohan asked as he raised his hand.  
  
Yamcha frowned. Goku couldn't get out of the cast and there's no telling what may happen outside. "I guess he can watch. We'll keep an eye on your father."  
  
"Cool." Gohan said as he did a thumbs up. He looked at the two aliens and said, "I want you guys to keep your pace. Don't go faster than Videl."  
  
"Who are you?" Yamcha asked when he noticed how powerful these two students are.  
  
"I am Darvadar and this is Laystar and we are exchange students from France." Darvadar said calmly.  
  
"France?"  
  
"Don't worry, they know me." Gohan said as he grinned, "They're really from outer space and... my new apprentices. It's a long story."  
  
"I bet." Yamcha muttered as he sweatdropped again.  
  
*****  
  
Goku relaxed in the shade as Krillian sat beside him while Yamcha was coaching the class. Gohan and the other aliens were doing a good job of hiding their pure speed and strength from the students.   
  
"So, that's what happened." Goku finally concluded as the former monk stared at him.  
  
"Does Chi Chi know about this?" Krillian asked dumbfounded.  
  
"She knows about the cast. I don't think she knows about the two aliens." Goku explained, "I don't know how she would react to them but I'm sure she would understand."  
  
Krillian raised an eyebrow. It was no secret that Chi Chi desires a normal life and right now, she was getting it. However, a pair of fighters who could manipulate minds from outer space that now worshipped Gohan might make Chi Chi upset. "Are you sure? You know, if Chi Chi finds out, she may make sure you will be stuck in that thing for a month!"  
  
Goku paled at the thought of immobility for an entire month. He could barely handle it last time he was in a body cast. "I don't think so... she's more understanding."   
  
"I hope so... well... at least you can just get out of that thing any time you want." Krillian cheerfully pointed out.  
  
"Oh... I don't know if I really can." Goku said slightly embarrassed as he looked down.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You see... I enhanced the wraps with my own Ki and I guess I made them a little too strong. When I was trapped in that classroom, I did try to break out to escape the smell but I just couldn't. I think that since I powered it with my own Ki, it keeps on feeding off of my Ki and... don't tell Gohan but I think I'm stuck."  
  
Krillian fell over and moaned, "Stuck?! You're stuck?!"  
  
"For a while, the cast should lose their power if I keep my power low enough. I've been doing so much it may take me a while to blast out." Goku explained, "Don't worry, Krillian, I'll be fine."  
  
"Fine... sure... right..." Krillian said as he sat down and held his head. "And why do you need me not to tell Gohan?"  
  
"I didn't want him to worry." Goku said as he stared at his son running. "He has so much on his mind and I know he's feeling guilty about forgetting me. I don't want him to freak out about this right now."  
  
"I guess I can understand that." Krillian muttered logically. "But come on, you have to tell him sooner or later."  
  
"I know, but not right now." Goku sighed as he watched his son again. Then, he looked down and blushed slightly. "Ummm... Krillian? Uh... can you help me with something?"  
  
"Sure. Need something to drink?" Krillian asked helpfully.  
  
"No..." Goku bit his lip and confessed, "I need to use the bathroom. Bad."   
  
Krillian's jaw dropped and then said, "You're kidding." Goku turned his head and looked like he was in pain. "You're not." Krillian sighed as he pushed Goku's wheelchair to the men's restroom. "You owe me for this."  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure that Dad will be okay with Krillian?" Gohan asked as Yamcha slowly passed him. Gohan, Videl, the two aliens, and Yamcha were having the easiest time with the laps. The other kids were breathing hard and too caught up in their own pain to notice anything else.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. Krillian is one of Goku's best friends. He wouldn't let anything happen to him." Yamcha comforted.  
  
"Why do you worry so much about your prisoner?" Davadar inquired as he ran beside Gohan.  
  
"Because his prisoner is his father." Laystar answered.  
  
"He's not my prisoner." Gohan insisted, "Dad volunteered to be encased like that."  
  
"Why do you think Goku is a prisoner in the first place?" Yamcha asked, intrigued about the two aliens.  
  
"Because he's a Saiyan." Laystar said, "We came from an arch rival species of the Saiyans, the Tuffles."  
  
"Hey! I heard about the Tuffles!" Gohan exclaimed, "But... I thought the Tuffles are extinct."  
  
"Not really. Before the last days of the war, a group of colonists went off to space in hopes of finding a more suitable place to live. We are descended from the Tuffle colony." Darvadar said as he and Laystar ran together in perfect harmony.   
  
"I see... that make sense." Gohan nodded and then he said, "You do know that I am half Saiyan right?"  
  
The two aliens stopped and then gawked at their master. "WHAT?!"  
  
"I did tell you that Goku is my father." Gohan reminded. "I called him 'Dad'."  
  
"So that is what this 'Dad' term means in your language?" Laystar said, "We thought it meant something else."  
  
"I know I am going to regret this but what does 'Dad' mean in your language?" Yamcha asked.  
  
Darvadar whispered in the man's ear and Gohan overheard it. "Gross! I don't think of my father like that!" Gohan moaned as he paled.   
  
"What did he say?" Videl asked wishing she had super Saiyan hearing.  
  
"You don't want to know." Yamcha muttered, "Look, Laystar, Darvadar, I've known Gohan and Goku for years and they are not like other Saiyans. They're kinder and they don't killing."  
  
"That's right." Gohan agreed, "I know how evil Saiyans can be, I fought them myself but things have changed. I'm not evil and neither is my father."  
  
"Father... you are descended from him." Darvadar confirmed as he looked at him through his scouter. "What shall we do? We can't break our eternal allegiance pledge."  
  
"They say that the best ally was once your worst enemy." Laystar said, "We can learn so much from the Saiyans and become strong like them."  
  
"Yes, the challenge of learning from our greatest enemy! Now, we won't leave till we learn everything from you!" Darvadar vowed.  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Gohan grinned nervously and muttered, "Swell."  
  
After the laps were done and the mandatory cool down was over, Gohan and the others went back to where Goku and Krillian were. "Where's Goku?" Yamcha wondered when he saw Krillian wheeling Goku back. "Hey guys! Where did you go?"  
  
"I went to the bathroom." Goku said as he blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh..." The students looked at Goku's cast and Gohan asked, "How did you do that?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Krillian muttered as he blushed as well.  
  
"Oh." Yamcha and the others turned slightly green at what Krillian had to do to help the bound Saiyan.  
  
*****  
  
"Well... this is a unique science project." Professor Toriyama confessed as he looked Goku over. "Normally I don't like it when the parents take part in science projects like that... but I can certainly make an exceptation with you."  
  
"Oh, Gohan did the wraps and research himself. I just sat there." Goku explained.  
  
"Yes, and that is why I'm making the exceptation with you." Professor Toriyama replied as he wrote on his pad. "How long have you been in that?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
"Must be hard." Professor Toriyama muttered.   
  
"It is a little, especially when I had to use the bathroom." Goku laughed, "But... it was okay."  
  
"Weren't you scared that something might happen to you?" Toriyama asked as he took out his video camera and started recording.  
  
"Not really, Gohan was there to help me as well as his girlfriend, Videl, and two apprentices, Laystar and Darvadar, and of course Yamcha and Krillian."  
  
"DAD!" Gohan moaned as he and Videl blushed. **Leave it to Dad to blab everything out.**  
  
Goku tilted his head and asked, "Why are you taping me?"  
  
"Well... normally, I would ask that the students leave their projects overnight for observation, but I can't ask you to stay here. So I'll need to tape our interview." The teacher said as he pointed to the camera.   
  
"Cool." Goku said as he waved his fingers at the camera.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad that it's finally over." Gohan said as he pushed Goku out of the school. After Toriyama's interview the students signed Goku's cast. Even Yamcha and Krillian signed it with 'Get out of it soon, love Yamcha and Krillian'.   
  
"Me too, I'm beat for some reason." Goku commented as he laid his head back.   
  
"How can you be tired?" Krillian asked, "All you did was sit there all day."  
  
"I know... I guess that being confined can be tiresome." Goku smiled slightly. "I can't wait till we're home so I get out of this thing."   
  
"Do you need help?" Videl asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I don't want you to be stuck in a body cast and some evil alien nut decides to attack us." Yamcha pointed out. He looked at the two aliens. "No offense."  
  
"None taken." Davadar nodded.  
  
"You guys go ahead home." Gohan said, "I can take Dad home. Davadar, Laystar, can you two fly?"  
  
"Fly?" Laystar repeated stunned. "No."  
  
"I'll take them to your house with my helicopter." Videl volunteered, "You two can go ahead."  
  
"Thanks, Videl, you have been a great help." Gohan said in relief as he handed Videl her CD player. "Here."  
  
"I'm happy to help out... Lord Gohan." Videl snickered as she took out a capsule and flung it on the ground. "Okay you two, get in."  
  
"How quaint, a compressed vehicle." Laystar said, "You Earth people have such interesting inventions."  
  
"I'll tell Bulma that." Gohan grinned and everyone left.  
  
Gohan flew with his father on his back. "So, Gohan, how are you going to explain to Chi Chi about your new apprentices?" Goku finally asked.  
  
"I don't know. Very carefully." Gohan replied as he landed at the house. "Okay, Dad, break out of that thing."   
  
Goku nodded and then screamed as he powered up. His eyes turned green and his body tensed as his body glowed the familiar super Saiyan color. Goku powered up intensely for several minutes before reverting. Gohan's eyes widened as he realized that it haven't affected the cast at all. Goku stopped as sweat poured down his forehead. Goku looked down at his cased body and said, "Ummm... Gohan, I think I'm stuck."  
  
"Stuck?!" Gohan repeated with his jaw down. "STUCK?! I THOUGHT YOU COULD GET OUT OF THAT!"  
  
Goku squirmed slightly under his gaze and then said, "Well... I guess I overdid it when I powered up those wraps. I thought it would wear out by now... I was wrong."  
  
"Mom is going to kill me." Gohan moaned.  
  
"Gohan? Goku?" Chi Chi asked as she came up and saw Goku on the ground still in his cast. "Goku, why haven't you got out of that silly cast yet?"  
  
Goku looked down like a little boy and said, "I made the wraps too strong and now I'm stuck."  
  
Goku and Gohan watched Chi Chi intensely waiting for her reaction. She would do two things, scream like a banshee and berate Goku or faint. However, they didn't anticipate her reaction. She held her stomach and started laughing hard. "You you're stuck! *bwahahahahaa!*" She leaned against the tree for support and said, "Honestly Goku, you can be too much!"  
  
After a few minutes of side splitting laughter Chi Chi finally calmed down enough to talk. "What will I do with you?" She wondered as she crossed her arms. "Gohan, can you break Goku's casts?"  
  
Gohan studied the cast and said, "I think so, but then I'd break Dad's body too. I'm as strong as he is physically, thanks to the mystic power up. If he can't break it, I can't break it."  
  
Chi Chi took a deep breath and said, "Gohan, take your father inside and we'll figure out some way to get him out. Goten's with Trunks on a visit to Capsule Corps. I don't want Vegita or Trunks to know about this."  
  
Gohan nodded and took his father inside and put him in the recliner. "Sorry, Dad."   
  
"That's okay... I'll just be in this thing for a while longer." Goku said staring up.   
  
*****  
  
"This is getting frustrating." Chi Chi said as she tossed the chisel and hammer away. For the past hour, Gohan and Chi Chi tried everything from simple tools to powerful Ki blasts. Goku's ki-enforced cast was too strong for conventional means.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chi Chi." Goku said as he ran his fingers on Chi Chi's arm.   
  
"You should've known better." Chi Chi said as she kissed Goku on the forehead. "But, right now, we have to figure out how to get you out without letting everyone know about this mess."  
  
"Oh no." Gohan moaned, "I forgot about them!"  
  
"Who's them?" Chi Chi asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well..." Gohan said uneasy, "a pair of weak aliens appeared out of nowhere and dueled with a pair of lightsabers and caused trouble. I stopped them and they were so impressed with my power that they pledged eternal allegiance to me and now they're my apprentices. Hey! Maybe they can help out! They've got cool weapons and they even managed to turn a microwave oven into a food replicator."  
  
"I thought you had given up on fighting." Chi Chi sighed, "Well... as long as they can help out, fine... but they can't live in this house. We could barely fit our family as it is."  
  
"Maybe they can live with Piccolo or in the wilderness." Goku suggested.  
  
"I don't really know what to do with them." Gohan confessed, "They were pretty determined to have me train them."  
  
Chi Chi rubbed her temples. "Where are they now?"  
  
"They're coming with Videl by the helicopter." Gohan said, "They should be any minute now."  
  
Chi Chi's eyes lit up. "Videl's coming here?! Great! We can start talking about your wedding plans!"  
  
"Yeah, when will you two get married?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan held his head and said, "We're not getting married yet!" **Oh no! I just said 'yet'.**  
  
"Yes, yes, after graduation but we have to prepare." Chi Chi sighed as she blushed.   
  
There was a knock at the door. "That must be them." Gohan said as he opened the door. Standing there was Piccolo. "Oh, hi... Piccolo." Gohan said as he grinned nervously.  
  
"What is going on?" Piccolo asked as he stepped up. "I sensed Goku's power rising up constantly for the past hour. It doesn't feel like a fight."  
  
Gohan looked behind him. He trusted his own sensei with his life and maybe he can help Goku. He said, "We have a small problem."   
  
Piccolo stared at his old student. For Gohan, sometimes a small problem is a big problem. "What kind of 'small problem'?"  
  
Gohan smiled helplessly as he opened the door to showed Goku covered from the neck down in plaster. Piccolo's eyes widened as he came in. "Nice cast, what happened?"  
  
"Oh... I volunteered to get in a body cast for Gohan's science project. The cast was too weak so I enhanced the wraps with Ki and now... I can't get out." Goku said as he grinned slightly.   
  
"We tried everything we can think of." Chi Chi explained as she showed him the failed tools. "Nothing can break the cast."  
  
"I see..." Piccolo chuckled at Goku's plight. He knew that he shouldn't be laughing about this but it was so amusing to see the universe's strongest warrior in a body cast looking helpless.  
  
"Can you think of anything?" Goku asked hopefully, "I know the Dragon Balls have been used and won't be active for another few months."  
  
"Don't worry, ki-enhanced bonds can last only for so long. How long have you been in that cast?" Piccolo asked as he became serious again.  
  
"Since last night." Goku figured.  
  
"Hmmm..." Piccolo put his hand on the cast and focused. "The power is still very strong. I guess your powerup gave the cast more power. Just don't raise your Ki, including telepathy and telekinesis and it should wear out."  
  
"For how long?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I'd say a month, give or take a few days."  
  
"WHAT?!" The family screamed giving Piccolo a nasty headache.  
  
"I can't stay in this for a month!" Goku wailed.  
  
"Why a month?" Chi Chi demanded, now furious.  
  
"Goku's put a lot of Ki in that cast." Piccolo commented, "That's all I can do. We could try Bulma."  
  
"I'd rather not." Chi Chi said, "If Bulma knows, Vegita and Trunks will know and those two will never let it down. I mean, what if Vegita takes advantage of Goku like this?!"  
  
"Good point." Piccolo said.   
  
"Well... we can have Darvadar and Laystar help out when they get here." Gohan suggested, "They're aliens from outer space and my new apprentices."  
  
"You have a pair of apprentices? Since when?" Piccolo asked, insulted that he didn't know that Gohan had been training new people.  
  
"Since this afternoon, I was going to tell you but... Dad's problem took more of a priority." Gohan explained.  
  
"I see." Piccolo frowned as he crossed his arms. Before he could say anything more, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Gohan said as he got up and opened the door. Standing there was Laystar and Darvadar wearing their armor with Videl. "You made it! What took you?"   
  
"We had to get our replicator." Darvadar said as he held up the renovated microwave.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." Gohan said as he led the three teens in. "Mom, Piccolo, this is Darvadar and Laystar, my new apprentices. Darvadar, Laystar, that's my mother, Chi Chi, and Piccolo, my sensei."  
  
The two bowed respectfully. Chi Chi and Piccolo bowed back. **At least they are respectful.** Chi Chi thought.  
  
Videl looked at Goku and asked, "Why are you still in that cast?"  
  
"I'm stuck." Goku said sheepishly.  
  
"Stuck?" Videl repeated, "How can you get stuck?! It's just plaster for Dende's sake!"  
  
"I enhanced it with my power and it became too strong." Goku explained.  
  
Gohan looked at the two aliens. "I need your help. Can you cut off Dad's plaster without hurting him?"  
  
Laystar put on her scouter and scanned Goku. "I suppose so. There's some room under the cast and we are very precise."  
  
"Good. I need you to try to cut Dad's casts off without hurting him." Gohan ordered.  
  
"Yes, Lord Gohan." The two sighed as they came up to Goku and lit up their lightsabers.   
  
"I can't believe I'm actually helping a Saiyan." Darvadar muttered, "It just feels wrong."  
  
"We pledge eternal allegiance to Lord Gohan and this man is not like the Saiyans in the myths." Laystar said.  
  
The two focused their sabers until they were only two inches long. Laystar went up and slowly made a cut on Goku's right side while Darvadar did the left. Sparks flew as the sabers penetrated the cast. The sabers hummed loudly as the two focused.   
  
"It's working." Gohan said in relief.  
  
Suddenly the two sabers died out. The two fighters looked up and then took out their sabers. Laystar scanned her saber and said, "I think the batteries are dead."  
  
At once everyone, except for Goku and the two fighters, facefaulted. "The batteries are dead?!" Chi Chi screamed.  
  
"We used a lot of power in our duels." Laystar said, "And I used a good amount of the power to renovate the replicator."  
  
"Great... can't you just change the batteries?" Goku asked as he leaned his head back.  
  
"We have to recharge them." Laystar explained, "Don't worry, it only takes eight of your hours for our sabers to be fully recharged."  
  
"We apologize, Lord Gohan, we didn't know we needed our sabers so soon." Darvadar said as he bowed.  
  
"We'll just wait till tomorrow to get me out." Goku said. "That's a relief, I was worried we'd have to go to Bulma and Vegita about this."  
  
"All right, since that matter is going to be settled..." Chi Chi looked at the two alien warriors. "Where should we keep you? There's no room in our house."  
  
"We have a couple of small living quarters to live in." Laystar said, "We can live in them."  
  
"You do that. Gohan, do you have any homework?" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan said as he thought about it.  
  
"Good, they're your apprentices, teach them outside with Videl." Chi Chi ordered.  
  
"Okay." Gohan said as he looked at Goku. "What about Dad?"  
  
"Piccolo and I will take care of your father." Chi Chi said, pointing to the front door.  
  
"All right." Gohan said as he nodded and he, the two aliens, and Videl went outside.  
  
Chi Chi looked at Goku and said, "Piccolo, can you help me take Goku upstairs?"  
  
"Upstairs?" Piccolo repeated.  
  
"Yes, upstairs. I want to sleep with Goku tonight and I can't do it on the couch again." Chi Chi said.  
  
"Okay." Piccolo wasn't sure what was going on in Chi Chi's mysterious mind but he had to help. The warrior picked up Goku and took him upstairs. He carefully laid Goku on his back on the futon with a pillow under his head. "Is this comfortable?"  
  
"Very, thanks." Goku said as he looked around. He tried to move his body to the side but couldn't. "I just feel like a turtle."  
  
Chi Chi came in and nodded at the sight. "Thank you, Piccolo. I know I could do it myself but he weights a ton."  
  
"Do you need me for anything else?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"No, that's it and don't tell anyone else about this." Chi Chi asked.  
  
Piccolo smirked as he looked down at Goku. "Okay, I won't. I'll be back tomorrow to check on things."  
  
Chi Chi nodded and the Namekian left. Goku and Chi Chi stared at each other and finally Chi Chi sat down beside her captive husband. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
"Yeah, I am... I'm just hungry." Goku said as he grinned.  
  
"I can help out with that." Chi Chi walked out, leaving Goku alone for the first time in hours.   
  
Goku sighed as he flexed his fingers and looked around. He felt so funny about being in a body cast and actually becoming stuck. He didn't mean for it to happen but like all things in life, it just did. "I wonder why Chi Chi wanted me here?" Goku wondered as he turned his head toward the door.  
  
Chi Chi came back with a chocolate shake. "Here you go... it's a special formula Bulma made. It doesn't taste that great but it should tide you over for the night." She put a straw in the shake and lifted Goku's head and body so he can drink it.  
  
Goku smiled slightly as he sucks the drink through the straw. It didn't taste that good but it was food and it was actually filling him up. Finally, after he was done, Chi Chi wiped his lips. "Good..." She lowered Goku down again and put away the dishes. She came back and stared at the warrior again. "You look cute in that... I mean, I wouldn't want you to get so injured that you need a cast but... seeing you like this for just a few hours... it's adorable." She sighed as she sat down and stroked his face.  
  
Goku blinked in confusion. Chi Chi smirked evilly as she got up. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."  
  
"Where could I go?" Goku called out as he tried to figure out what was Chi Chi planning. She looked devious; like something had possessed her and now she had plans for him in this very vulnerable state.  
  
Chi Chi came back into a room dressed in sexy red lingerie. Goku's heart pounded as she unraveled her long hair. He knew her well enough to know when she was wearing sexy lingerie and had her long hair not in a bun that she was in the mood. "Chi Chi..." Goku said regretfully as he felt his heart raced. "I can't move."  
  
"I know." Chi Chi reached up and kissed him on the lips. "But I can."   
  
Goku's eyes widened as Chi Chi closed the door behind her. He was completely immobilized and alone with his beautiful wife that wanted him. Goku lifted his fingers and felt Chi Chi's silky lingerie. **Maybe this could work.** He thought as his wife finally put herself on him.  
  
You can guess what happened next.  
  
The End 


End file.
